


Beloved

by Seapig_Senpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Love, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seapig_Senpai/pseuds/Seapig_Senpai
Summary: Being loved
Kudos: 1





	Beloved

Cups of tea are discarded and relegated to mere decorations on their nightstand, as are the clothes on the marble floor. The two have forgotten them, they have more important duties to attend to as they lie down on the bed. Wine red silk blankets drape over the pair as they embrace. They are very much awake and are as lively as the fire in the background. Like the fire they also dance about and twitter and flicker; vivacious in their movements the pair flees under the blanket. When the world cannot see them, much less judge them, the show can truly begin.

Like stars with their planets, they dance around each other, knowing full well they will collapse and die like all stars. They don’t care. Being made of stardust as they are, they are alight with a luminous love, an aureole surrounds the pair. They become velificantes.

They become one.


End file.
